TNXA SuperShow Live Tour: Almost End of 2013
MATCH CARD *1 - The match ended in DQ when Jessie gives James the steel chair and James hits "Omega Clown" Devin Spade with the chair that the ref saw it that cause Team Rocket disqualified. Then, Meowth low blows "Alpha Clown" Kevin Spade of the apron then toss him in the ring. Team Rocket assaulting the Twinz with the steel chair. New TNXA Tag Team Champions, Ben Tennyson & Ezekiel, came to rescue to attack Team Rocket and save the Twinz' life. *4 - The match ended in DQ when Vicky the Babysitter speared Haruhi Suzumiya and cause for the disqualification. Then the members of HWO attacking SOS Brigade, but then TNXA Cuties Champion, Jessica Pink comes out with the steel chair to save SOS Brigade and HWO retreats. *5 - During the match, the lights got out after Smoke nails Itsuki with s.K.o, then Evan Bourne splashed Itsuki with Air Bourne. Then the lights came on, The Samurai Society attacking Smokey, Itsuki, and Evan Bourne. That attack causes no contest and Smokey retains his Underground Championship. Also, they tossed Smokey and Itsuki out of the ring and they continue to assault Evan Bourne into a bloody pulp. And The Samurai Society was about to kill Evan Bourne with the infamous Four Post Massacre and they nailed him. Evan Bourne was injured from the attack as he escorted from the arena on a stretcher. *6 - Beth Phoenix walked out of the match and told the crowd that she didn't to fight both Jessica and Harley because she was working CCL because she having two jobs at the same time and it was hard for her to work on GXV. She then tell that her last match on GXV will be a tag match with her teaming up with Naga the Serpent against Jessie & Eve Torres. *7 - After the match, Rhodes shaking Punk's hand as the Code of Honor. But then The Sheild's music hits and the Sheild comes out of the balcony. They surrounds Rhodes and Punk, then they starting to attack Punk and Rhodes! Seth Rollins planting Rhodes with the Backout, Dean Ambrose with the Knee Trembler on Punk, and Punk falls out of the ring. Roman Reigns nails Rhodes with the Spear. Roman Reigns roars and The Shield sets Rhodes up with Triple Powerbomb to the ring! The crowd was booing loudly at The Shield as they pelting the ring with soda cups, garbage, food, and beer bottles. *ME - Timmy's challenger was revealed as "The Legendary Super Saiyan" Broly. After the match, Timmy Turner and Kurumu Kurono kissing each other for the celebration. The lights then go out suddenly and the light went back on, a person was in the ring with Timmy & Kurumu and that person was Jadeite! Jadeite sets Timmy up with the Chokeslam but Timmy counters him, and he TKOs Jadeite. Then Jadeite retreats and Jadeite's got the mic by saying "Timmy Turner, I'm glad you're lucky. You jumped me at GXV Episode 3 after I scared Kurumu after she defeated Beth Phoenix. And you're gonna call the match against me at Genesis. Is that all you got?". Timmy answers back with "Fisrt of all, you leave my Kurumu alone. And second, you tried to attack me from out of nowhere. Don't worry, dude, I got a match against you. I wish I wanna show you something... from the top of us, me and Kurumu. (lower the cage) That's right. At TNXA Genesis, you and me for my World Heavyweight Champion inside the Steel Cage". Jadeite then answers back "Cage match. I never been a cage match before. As far as I concerned, I accept... on one condition". Timmy ask Jadeite to name the condition to him face to face and Jadeite told the condition by telling Timmy "Cage match, you and me, your World Title on the line. And... your career and your girlfriend are on the line, too. If I win, your career is over and your Kurumu is mine... forever!". Timmy thought about it for a minute and say yes to the condition and told Jadeite "One more thing" and Jadeite responded with "What?" and Timmy said "5... 4... 3... 2... 1!". TNXA Hardcore Champion, "Tha Scorpion" Trey Suave from behind and hits Jadeite with his signature Kendo Stick. Then confetti's flying and Timmy wishing happy new year to the fans and Kurumu told Jadeite to see both she and Timmy in 2014 and Genesis as the show come to a close. Miscellaneous Facts *Hardcore World Order did a hate promo to Jessica Pink and how they will defeat the SOS Brigade later tonight. *Bad News Barrett have some bad news to the fans and that bad news was that Sekatsuyo has 12 episodes and on episode 12 that Sakura defeated Elena, it turns out to be a series finale. *The fans was treated by a special performance from Sweet Diva (from Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai) performing the song, "Fan Fanfare". *Backstage, Mickie James interviews Jade Chan after getting defeated by Eve Torres. As Jade begins to talk, three girls from Ro-Kyu-Bu! in The Shield attire from out of nowhere attacking Jade Chan and they Triple Powerbombs Jade Chan through the table. They call themselves "Loli Shield" and they shouts, "Believe in the Shield". Category:TNXA Shows Category:TNXA Specials